The Frozen Vizard
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Three oneshots about Toshiro as he makes his way to Squad Ten, Third Seat...and a secret better left unsaid. A story for Mechrogaige. Rated T for death mentioning and mean Hollows.
1. Part One

Bleach Oneshot

The Frozen Vizard

Toshiro Histugaya/Isshin Kurosaki

Angst

Three oneshots about Toshiro as he makes his way to Squad Ten, Third Seat...and a secret better left unsaid. (Unless you're a writer.) My first Bleach fic, so go easy on me.

(I don't own Bleach. If I did, we'd know a WHOLE lot more about Toshiro.)

* * *

The Frozen Vizard: Part One

* * *

The snow was falling slowly to the asphalt ground. The clouds hung heavily overhead, allowing the frozen rain to touch the Earth's hardened skin. The sky was as white as the heavens. But every once in a while, a dark shadow would pass overhead, or a terrible roar could be heard in the distance. When he was alive, he had paid little attention to them, thinking them to be figments of his little imagination.

But that was before he woke up with a chain on his chest. Before he ran to find his parents and witnessed his own funeral.

His pale, tiny hands had reached for his mouth as he froze like the snow around him. His teal eyes were shaking with fear and horror.

What had happened to him? Had he truly died?

The fact that people could pass through him, and ignored him more than usual gave him his answer.

He was hardly seven years old, but his young mind was able to grasp the truth.

He was dead.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was dead.

He cried until his tears ran out, and it still wasn't enough. He turned and ran, ignoring everybody who either passed him or walked through him. It didn't matter to him anymore.

He just wanted the Reaper to take him away.

* * *

Isshin Shiba was watching over the town with a careful eye. He was bored, that much was for certain, but he was still observant. However, he was also inwardly complaining. Why did Gramps send him on such a job? "There is a unique soul detected in Karakura town," was all he told him. "Go and wait for it."

Honestly, the old man could have been a little more specific about the kind of soul he was supposed to look for. But, then again, the Information Department was lacking in the information. (How ironic.)

So there he was, stuck on a telephone pole, just wondering where the soul he was supposed to be looking out for might be. Out of sheer boredom, he flipped open his soul pager.

Nope.

No hollow alerts.

Great. Boredom City was so...boring. He seriously wanted to just jump into a gigai and enjoy himself for a while. Just, for two minutes, let himself forget he was the captain of Squad Ten.

But no. That wasn't to happen. He had to work, otherwise his lazy lieutenant would scold him all over again. When it came to her, he had three words.

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

Not that he could especially argue with her. It was true. He was lazy. Hardly the type to look up to. But still, he was who he was. And he received respect as a result. "Now if I can just find that soul," he thought to himself.

Right on cue.

His soul pager went off.

He flicked it open and found that there was a hollow – a rather powerful one, at that – was attacking a little child near the elementary school. A smile crossed his face as he snapped the soul pager shut. "Finally!" he thought. "Some action! I was about to go crazy, just standing around here."

He put his soul pager in his pocket, and, with his hand pressed agains his sword, he jumped towards the school. With his shunpo, it was little trouble to reach his destination.

* * *

A little child was running as far away as he could from the monster behind him. His chain was jingling as his breath came out in huffs. His white hair was being blown away from his face. He looked back occasionally, but only for a moment as the beast he was looking at was something out of a nightmare. It possessed a long, green body and a mask-like face. And where his heart should have been, there was a huge hole.

The creature screamed at the little boy, forcing a shriek from the child, increasing his speed for a minute. "Help!" he screamed. "Please! Somebody! Help me!"

The young boy then tripped on a little stone that had been dug into the ground. He fell down and scraped his hands. He looked back again, watching with terror as the beast started looking at him with its big red-and-black eyes.

The child's face was contorted with fear. There he was, looking at the face of Death. He had wished for it to come, so why was he so frightened? He knew he shouldn't have, but there was something about this monster that terrified him to no end.

The beast looked at him for a moment longer before letting out a chuckle. "_You look scared, boy,_" it said, it's voice dark and evil. "_I like my meal when it's frightened. It makes it taste so much better!"_

He then thrust his head forward, forcing the boy to release a loud shriek. "HELP ME!"

All the boy could remember after that was pain, fear, blood splattering on his face...then silence. For a moment, he thought himself to be eaten. Then he heard someone say, "You alright, kid?"

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying down on the ground, his side burning with a searing pain. A green glow was erupting around his left arm, granting him a sort of cooling comfort. And a tall man with short, black hair and a calming expression was sitting beside him, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

A smile appeared on the man's face. "You okay now, kid?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. "And how can you see me?"

"Me? Isshin Shiba. Captain of Squad Ten. And I can see you because I'm a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" the boy thought.

"And what about you, Cotton-top?"

"I'm not Cotton-top," the boy responded, forcing himself up. "I'm Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The captain's face brightened up. "Good. You remember your name," he said. "I was worried that that Hollow nearly got you."

"Hollow?" Toshiro asked.

"Yep. Hollow. Big, nasty creatures that try to eat little boys for lunch. You were lucky. He nipped at ya, but you're fine now."

The glow around Toshiro's shoulder, or rather, Isshin's hand, faded away and he stood up and stretched. "Well, time to finish my job."

Toshiro forced himself to his feet. "What job?" he asked, tilting his head.

Isshin then drew his zanpakuto. "Just this job," he said.

One look at the blade, glistening in the snow, and Toshiro jumped back, landing on his rear. "Keep that thing away from me!" he practically shouted.

"Huh?" went Isshin. He looked down at his sword. "Oh! Don't worry. I don't plan on hurting you. I'm just gonna send you somewhere."

"Like where?" Toshiro asked.

"Somewhere better for you than this world," Isshin said. He took another step forward, and Toshiro backed away.

Suddenly, it made sense to Isshin, why Toshiro was freaking out so much. He had just been attacked by a vicious monster, not to mention injured, and the captain just pulled out a sword on him. "Oh. Sorry," he apologized. He then sheathed his sword and walked over to him. Then he bent down and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, kid," he said. "I'm just gonna take you somewhere. A new home for people just like you."

"Like me?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah," Isshin said, drawing his sword and tapping Toshiro's head with the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Just like you."

Toshiro hardly felt anything after that.

Only warmth.

And peace.

* * *

Toshiro couldn't remember the name of the man that brought him to the Soul Society. Had he remembered, he would have either thanked him or snapped at him. Either one would have been rather frightening for anybody.

He had been alone since the day he'd arrived. Nobody came near him, for fear that something terrible would happen should they venture too closely. They ignored him just like they had when he was alive. So he, in turn, ignored them. The world felt cold whenever he was around people.

Icy.

He couldn't be around people, lest he freeze from their glares. So one day, he ran into the forest, ignoring the eyes of those around him.

However, had he known what was happening in that forest, he would have stayed out of it that day.

Or would he?

* * *

The forest was slightly frosty, and was growing more so with every step the young boy took. His teal eyes were growing heavier by the minute, the strength in his arms and legs abandoning him. When it became almost unbearable, he grabbed hold of a tree and allowed himself a moment of rest.

Only a moment...because he heard people talking from behind the bushes.

Curious, he pushed himself back up and started for the source. Then he paused.

There were two people.

One with dark skin and one with brown hair and glasses.

He knew from their clothing that they were Shinigami. While he couldn't see their faces, their spiritual pressure alone told him they were powerful.

Then the one with the glasses held out a black sphere. Toshiro let out a soft gasp. Something about the sphere felt evil.

Dark.

Wicked.

The urge to run became so powerful, it nearly took over his being.

Maybe he should have let it.

The bespectacled Shinigami turned his head, giving Toshiro a single glance. The young boy's body suddenly went cold. The snake-like grin on the man's face froze his body into place. Then the sphere in the man's hand began to glow with a dark aura.

* * *

Toshiro neither knew nor understood what had happened next. All he remembered was being blown back by an invisible force, every fiber of his being burning with pain. This was focused on his left shoulder.

Where he'd once been attacked by a Hollow.

His eyes widened and his face went pale as he hit the hard ground. His breath came out in short and heavy puffs. Everything went out, but nothing went in. Forget moving. He couldn't even speak. Black spots began to attack his vision as the two Shinigami walked up to him. "Well, what do you know?" one of them said, his voice sounding kind and polite, clearly belying his wicked nature. "I'm surprised that he's not dead."

"He must have quite a lot of spiritual pressure if he survived that," the other said, this one deeper than the other.

Toshiro could hear the drawing of a blade. "Should I end him?"

"No," the first man responded. "Leave him be. I'm interested in seeing what might happen to him. Who knows? He might be a better success than the last ones."

Toshiro's eyes closed just as the men who'd attacked him walked away.

* * *

Toshiro was on the icy ground, his knees up to his face, his hands clapped over his ears. The world was colder than ever before. He could barely hear a voice calling out to him. Barely, because the winds that were blowing prevented him from making out what it was that the voice was saying. "Go away," he said softly. "Leave me alone."

"_You really think I'll just let you rot in peace?_"

Toshiro froze. That voice sounded just like...

"Who's there?" Toshiro asked frantically. "Leave me alone!"

He stood up and looked around. The entire world was white and cold, icy winds blowing through his kimono.

"_Sorry, Shiro-chan. But obeying people's not my style."_

Toshiro worriedly looked around, his head turning this way and that. "Who ARE you?!" he yelled.

An icy hand touched his shoulder, sending shivers up the boy's spine.

_"__I'm you."_

Toshiro turned around slowly, allowing him to only briefly see a boy with paper-white skin and hair. His eyes were both teal and black, and he was wearing a white-over-black kimono. That snake-like grin appeared on his face and his eyes narrowed in amusement.

Toshiro froze with horror.

It was himself.

Toshiro's eyes trembled with horror. He was so shocked, he failed to notice that the wind had become a growl and the howls became a roar.

All he did notice was being swept away on a dragon of ice, the white-skinned boy below him grunting in annoyance.

* * *

Toshiro awoke again in a small home. "Where am I?" he wondered.

An old lady then bent over him. She smiled tenderly as she stroked his ice-cold face. "Are you feeling better, little boy?" she asked.

"Who-Who are you?" Toshiro asked.

"Call me Granny," the old lady replied. "A Shinigami found you in the forest, freezing to death, and brought you here."

"A...Shinigami?" Toshiro asked slowly.

"Yes. A captain, in fact. Captain Isshin Shiba of Squad Ten."

"Squad...Ten?"

"That's right." Granny then stood up. "I'm going to go get you some tea. You rest up in the meantime, alright?"

Then she left the room, allowing Toshiro to have a moment's peace. "Squad Ten, huh?" he wondered aloud. "Isshin...Shiba-taicho?" Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

However, this time, he did not dream of that white-skinned boy.

Rather, he dreamt of a magnificent dragon with blue wings glistening in the winter sunlight.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay, so that's part one of three. Toshiro has gone to the Soul Society and has just been infected with Hollow. Part Two will place him in the Academy.**

**Thank you, Mech-kun, for giving me the inspiration to get this started. :)**


	2. Part Two

The Frozen Vizard Part Two

* * *

Toshiro walked through the halls of the Soul Reaper Academy. Just as before, people ignored him, though the reasons for them doing so were beginning to differ.

His superior intelligence.

His ability to maneuver his body around his opponents, all the while using his size against them.

His talent for kido and swordsmanship.

All of it, including his physical appearance.

All it succeeded in doing was drive people away. He hardly did anything, yet they still walked away from him, hoping to stay as far away from him as possible.

* * *

His hand reached for his face as he struggled to fight off sleep. Not only was his studying affecting his sleeping patterns, which his teacher had actually scolded him about, but for what little time he did sleep, he suffered from nightmares.

Terrible nightmares.

* * *

He would be resting on a plane of ice and snow. A sword would rest on his legs and his eyes would always be closed, as if sleeping. The winds would occasionally blow past his face, and a laughter would ring out in his ear. "Who is that?" he would catch himself wondering

He would open his eyes and look around. However, regardless of how many times he turned his head, it was always the same.

He never saw a single soul.

Satisfied, he would close his eyes again and slip into a trance-like state.

Then he would hear it.

Laughter more maniacal than he'd ever heard before. High pitched, like a child, and always moving from one place to the next. Toshiro's brow would furrow in annoyance and he would stand up, readying his blade. "Who's there?" he would call.

"_Just a friend,_" a voice would say.

"You're hardly a friend," Toshiro would respond. "Where are you? Who are you!?"

"_I'm hurt,_" the voice would reply in feigned sadness. "_I've been with you since the day you arrived in the Soul Society. I woke up when you first met that freaky guy in the glasses. I've been with you every second of your life since and yet you still don't know me?"_

Toshiro would look around once or twice, unsure as to where the owner of the voice would appear. The laughter would only increase until Toshiro felt a cold feeling press against his back. The hairs on the back of his neck would stand up as he turned around.

Then he would see him.

A boy with skin as pale as snow, a snake-like grin gracing his features. He would always be leaning against Toshiro's back in a lazy manner, with his arms folded across his chest. A chuckle would escape him and he would turn around and face the terrified Shinigami in training.

His teal-black eyes would burn into Toshiro's memory, and the latter would break out into a cold sweat. "_I've told you before, haven't I?_" the boy would say. "_I'm you."_

* * *

The dream would always end there, with Toshiro waking up in the same cold sweat he was in when the boy looked at him. He never understood why that dream was starting to plague him. All he knew was that it was becoming annoying and that he wanted it to stop.

* * *

Toshiro leaned against the wooden wall, the bangs of his white hair shielding his tired face from view. He needed to remember to get a haircut someday. It was getting too long, even for his liking.

He covered his face with his icy cold hand as he tried to wake himself up. "Shiro-chan!" a voice called.

Well, not just any voice. Toshiro only knew of one person who called him "Shiro-chan" despite his constant reminders about how much he hated the nickname. He lifted his tired head and faced the owner of the voice.

Momo Hinamori.

"I told you not to call me 'Shiro-chan," he growled. (Well, half-growled, since he was too tired to do anything else.) "Didn't you tell me you'd stop calling me that when I entered the academy?"

"I know," Momo said with a huff. "But I'm used to calling you that."

"Heh," went Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan, are you feeling okay?" Momo asked, placing her hand on his forehead. "No fever. Have you been getting enough sleep? You know it's important for little kids to-"

"I don't need to hear it, Momo," Toshiro mumbled irritatedly. "Just leave me alone." Then he pushed himself away from the wall and started down the hall, ignoring the saddened look on Momo's face.

* * *

That night, Toshiro dreamt about the icy field again. This time, however, instead of the boy clad in white, Toshiro found a dragon with scales of ice. He threw his wings forward, blowing ice Toshiro's way. It was all the boy could do to protect his face. "_**Boy!**_" the dragon said. "_**Can you hear me now!?**_"

"Who-Who are you?!" Toshiro yelled, raising his voice as high as he could, hoping the wind wouldn't drown out his words.

The dragon's ruby red eyes narrowed. "_**You still don't know my name?**_" he asked, his voice adopting a more gentle tone.

"What?"

"_Don't waste your breath on him, - - - -,_" a voice said.

The very same voice that sent shivers down Toshiro's spine.

The boy walked past Toshiro without even batting an eye and walked over to the dragon. "_You'd be better off with me,_" the boy continued.

Toshiro couldn't understand it, but he felt a chill race through his chest, and his heart tightened up. He reached forward, a name biting at his tongue. "H-Hyor-"

Neither the dragon nor the boy looked over to him. Rather, the winds enshrouded them in snow and drowned out his words to the point where he could hardly hear them himself.

* * *

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro could just barely hear someone calling his name. (Or rather, his nickname.) His eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. Momo was looking down at him, her eyes red with tears. "Momo?" he asked groggily. "What's the matter?"

"You were screaming in your sleep," Momo said. "The whole dorm could hear you. Are you okay?"

Toshiro lifted his hand to his face and wiped away his sweat. Then he sat up in bed. "I'm fine," he said. "It was just a bad..."

It was only then that he could tell that Momo was shivering. Looking around, his entire room was covered in frost. Shock painted his face.

He'd done it again.

Released his spiritual pressure when he was sleeping and was freezing someone close to him as a result. He lowered his head and allowed his bangs to hide his face. "I'm sorry," he said. "You don't have to worry. It was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Toshiro said. Then he laid back down, his back facing his friend.

That was a lie. Toshiro wasn't sure that it was a bad dream. In fact, he was certain that it was more like someone trying to tell him something. To inform him of a danger that was slowly creeping up on him, waiting to take him out the first chance it got.

Such thoughts, naturally, made it very difficult for Toshiro to sleep, so he was very tired the following morning, when his class had to go on a trip to the World of the Living to fight against Dummy Hollows.

* * *

(The following night in the World of the Living.)

Toshiro was standing on a rooftop, his Asauchi held firmly in his palms. His eyes were constantly looking around, just waiting. Suddenly, an animalistic cry reached his ears and he turned around, swinging his sword to the side, destroying the Dummy Hollow without even breaking a sweat. Then he jumped away as the Dummy Hollow blew up.

He landed on the roof next to him. "Ridiculous," he mumbled.

Another animalistic cry.

Another Dummy Hollow jumped onto the roof and started for Toshiro. Quickly, Toshiro got into position, a grin appearing on his face. He chuckled slightly at how simple the practice was, but then he heard something laugh in the back of his mind. "_Well, this looks fun,_" he said. "_Think I can play for a while?"_

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked, his eyes wide with horror.

_"__You still can't remember me? I've told you before..._." Toshiro suddenly felt a cold hand against his shoulder. "_I'm you._"

Toshiro was frozen with terror. His hands were as heavy as lead, and his back was as stiff as a log. He was glued in his position, incapable of doing anything more than look at the Dummy Hollow as it advanced towards him, the teeth of its mask ready to pierce the boy's body.

"Toshiro!"

Instantly, Toshiro regained mobility. He blinked and looked up, allowing him to see Momo using shunpo to reach him faster. Her sword raised above her head, she let out a powerful cry and sliced the Dummy in two. Then it proceeded to explode.

Momo quickly walked over to Toshiro and examined him for injuries. "Uhh...Momo?" he asked.

Momo sighed. "Good. No injuries," she said. "What happened? You're not supposed to space out like that when on a real mission, you know."

"I know," Toshiro said, sheathing his Asauchi. "But this isn't a real mission."

"That makes no difference," Momo snapped. "You have to treat it like it's a real mission or the practice loses its meaning."

"Yeah, whatever," Toshiro said. "Come on, let's get to the rest of the class."

"Okay," Momo said happily.

Then the two friends jumped off the roof and started for the rendezvous point.

He paused for only a moment. It was faint, but he thought for sure he felt Hollow spiritual pressure. He looked back, but there was nothing there. "Must be my imagination," he concluded, following Momo.

* * *

He soon learned it to be anything but his imagination. Another student came running over to them, waving his hand in the air. "Hey, Momo," he called.

The student in question had red hair tied into a ponytail and tattoos on his head. Toshiro hardly talked to him, but Momo had once called him 'Renji.'

Momo raised her hand in the air to greet her friends. "Hey, Renji!" she called back. She lowered her hand when Renji and his team made it to their side. "So how many Dummy Hollows have you destroyed?"

"Two, so far," Renji said, his hands on his hips, his head held high. "What about you?"

"I only got one," Momo said.

"Three," Toshiro said.

"It's true," Momo said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you serious?" Renji asked. "This little kid got three Dummy Hollows? And all by himself?"

"Yep," Momo said.

"I'm not a little-"

Toshiro stopped when he felt that cold presence reach out for him again. The boy's face appeared before him, though for only a moment. Terror seized him and he fell to his knees, one hand held over his eye.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo cried. "Are you okay?" She placed her hands on his shoulders as he began to tremble.

"What's the matter with him?" Renji asked.

"_Well, whaddaya know? Looks like some REAL Hollows have come to play with us. I know you sense it too._"

Toshiro's eyes widened as the ground began to shake.

Then another animalistic shriek reached their ears. "Well, what do you know?" Renji asked. "Sounds like there's some more Dummy Hollows to beat."

"Really?" Momo asked. "It doesn't feel like a Dummy Hollow."

Toshiro remained silent for just a moment longer before yet another familiar feeling washed over him.

Something he hadn't felt since before he arrived in the Soul Society.

Something he had all but forgotten.

"Hollows!"

He forced himself back to his feet and looked towards the buildings, where the cry was heard.

That was when they saw it.

A large demonic Hollow with a feline appearance. It's bright blue fur reflected the moonlight, its ivory claws readied to attack. "That's not a Dummy Hollow," Renji said, his voice carrying a trace of fear. He still remembered what happened the last time they ran into those things on a class trip.

"That's a real Hollow," Momo squeaked.

Toshiro wanted to feel scared. He wanted to feel terrified. Despite this, he couldn't. Something inside him was actually eager for a fight against the monster in question. Something cold and evil.

A chuckle escaped the Hollow before them and Toshiro reacted. Drawing his sword, he turned to Momo and her friends. "Get going!" he shouted. "Run!"

"But, Toshiro!" Momo cried.

"Just go! Before-"

Toshiro was quickly thrown to the side by the Hollow's claws hitting him in the chest, forcing him into the building beside them. "Shiro-chan!" Momo cried.

"That's not good," Renji said with a growl.

They all looked at the building. Toshiro was still in one piece, amazingly. However, he was far from okay. His eyes were glazed over, his sword held limply in his pale hand. His blood was painting the ground underneath him a deep crimson. His breathing was low and raspy, if it was there at all. The Hollow had cut him deep, that much was certain.

The Hollow laughed at his work. He then looked over to the rest of the Shinigami students and narrowed his eyes in amusement. "_You're next,_" he giggled. "_I hope your souls taste good. I'm starving!"_

He leapt forward, but was stopped by an Asauchi jammed into his mask. The holder was Renji Abarai.

"Renji!" Momo cried.

Renji turned to face her. "Go!" he said. "Get Toshiro and get out of here!"

"But, Renji-" Momo began.

"Just GO!"

Renji was definitely firm. With a nod, Momo ran over to Toshiro and lifted him up. She hated hearing him groan when she moved him, but she shook her head and started to run for help, her little brother-figure in her arms. "You're going to be okay, Toshiro," she said. "Just hold on, okay?"

Suddenly, another Hollow stood in front of her, forcing her to freeze in her tracks. This one was more of a half-goat with grey skin and a grinning wolf mask. A laugh escaped him as he looked down at the injured, white-haired student. "_He looks tasty,_" he said. "_I think...I'll eat him first!"_

He thrust his hand forward, breaking the ground, but Momo was quick to jump away from him. "Leave Toshiro alone!" she shouted. "He's hurt and he doesn't belong to you!"

The Goat-Wolf Hollow only laughed at her. Then he raised his clawed hand into the air and swiped at her. This time, however, she had no time to escape. She was thrown into the air, Toshiro slipping from her grasp. She gasped in horror as she hit the pavement, Toshiro following close behind, his Asauchi falling right beside him.

"Momo!" Renji shouted, moments before being thrown into a building the instant his guard was down.

* * *

Toshiro's eyes were starting to grow heavy. Momo was several yards away from him. She was hurt, but not severely so. It looked like she only had the wind knocked out of her.

He reached for his injury, a deep gash on his chest, and struggled to breathe. "No," he thought. "I don't...want to die... I don't...want any of them to die."

The Goat-Wolf Hollow made his way to Momo, his claws raised high above his head, reflecting the silver moonlight.

Toshiro's eyes widened with horror. "N-No," he choked. "Stay...away from her..."

He tried to force himself up, only to fail miserably, coughing up blood onto the blackened pavement. His breathing began to worsen, his body feeling as heavy as lead. The world was draped in a veil of black spots as the Goat-Wolf Hollow readied himself to take Momo's life.

"No! Stay away from her!" Toshiro thought, clenching his fist. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"_You want them to stay away from your sister?_"

Toshiro froze. Again, he found himself on the field of ice and snow. Before him stood his mirrored self. The snake-like grin remained strong on his face. "_Well, do you?_"

Silence was Toshiro's ally for a moment. "Yes," he said softly.

"_Well in that case...,_" the other Toshiro said. He then began to turn into dust. Then the dust made its way to Toshiro's face. "_I'm going to have to go outside!"_

Instantly, panic seized Toshiro's heart and he jumped away from the dust as quickly as he could. However, with a loud chuckle, it gained speed and attached itself to Toshiro's face.

All Toshiro could do after that was scream.

* * *

Momo and Renji opened their eyes. The air around them suddenly became cold and suffocating. The Hollows froze, though from alarm or the sudden chill, they didn't know.

Toshiro then reached for his Asauchi and started to push himself away from the pavement. His body was glowing a soft blue as he got back onto his feet. Momo's eyes widened as she looked over to her friend. "No, Toshiro!" she shouted. "Don't get up! Your bleeding's just gonna get-"

She stopped.

The boy before her was no longer Toshiro. His eyes were emotionless and lifeless. They lacked the warmth and seriousness Toshiro so often had. His spiritual pressure was dark and cold, like a monster from the Ice Age. Finally, something was beginning to form on his face. Something white and teal.

The Hollows remained silent, but soon the Feline Hollow started laughing. "_What's the deal, kid? Want to die a hero?_"

Toshiro gave no verbal answer. Rather, he simply chuckled, that same snake-like grin appearing on his face. That grin made both Momo and Renji shudder with fear.

"_Well fine then,_" the Feline Hollow said. "_I'll let you!"_

He then raced over to Toshiro, who merely gave him a cold glare before swinging his sword. The Hollow did nothing for a moment, but soon screamed and faded away, a large, deep gash appearing on his mask.

"_How did he...?_" the Goat-Wolf Hollow asked in disbelief.

"Do that?" Renji completed.

"Toshiro?" Momo asked slowly.

Again, Toshiro failed to answer. He took a few steps forward and raised his head, revealing a slightly insane expression. "**I guess you're the only one left,**" he said darkly. "**I hope you put up more of a fight than the last guy.**"

The Goat-Wolf Hollow backed away slightly, but didn't run away. "_What is the matter with this kid?__" _he wondered. "_Something's not right about him. He feels more like...one of us!_"

Toshiro laughed a little before lunging at the Hollow, his sword ready to slice through the Hollow's flesh.

Instantly, the Hollow turned to the side and slid on the pavement. Toshiro's left eye was covered with a white-and-teal mask.

Just like that of a Hollow.

The thought froze everybody, giving Toshiro enough time to slice the Hollow's right arm clean off.

The Goat-Wolf Hollow screamed from the pain. "**Oh, come on now,**" Toshiro said. "**You're not going to go down that easily, are you? If so, then this is going to be boring.**"

The Goat-Wolf Hollow growled before using his left hand to pin the student down. "Toshiro!" Momo shrieked.

Toshiro tried to pull himself out from under the Hollow's grasp, but his loss of blood added to his Asauchi, which he had dropped when the Hollow pinned him down, made such a feat difficult, if not nigh impossible to succeed in on his own.

"_I don't know what you are,_" the Hollow said, "_but you are neither a Shinigami nor a student._" Its eyes narrowed in anger. "_What are you?_"

"**You wanna know what I am?**" Toshiro asked. He grinned and chuckled. "**I'm not gonna tell you. I am...NAMELESS!**"

The Goat-Wolf Hollow pushed Toshiro further into the ground, forcing the student to cough up blood, the piece of the mask shattering on his face. "Toshiro!" Momo shrieked.

Toshiro tried to lift his hand into the air and ready a Kido spell, but his hand wouldn't stop shaking and his vision was beginning to blur. His breathing was labored and his eyelids were starting to grow heavier by the second. His ears were just barely able to pick up Momo's terrible shrieks, nor were his eyes able to pick up on the life-saving Kido spell that was fired at the Hollow. He was only able to pick up that he was going to be safe when the Hollow was thrown off of him and a man scooped him up off the ground.

* * *

He could barely make out what the people were saying around him. He could hear Momo scream his name, followed by a more hearty fellow saying that he'd be fine. Then he heard something that vaguely sounded like a slap, followed by somebody saying something about how, "He needs to stop acting so carefree and do his job." (Take a guess who that was.)

Toshiro remembered opening his eyes and seeing a Shinigami captain staring down at him. A smile was on his face and his hands were enveloped in a soft green light. "_Hey,"_ he said. "_Looks like _you're coming to. How're you feeling, kid?"

Toshiro blinked for a moment before those words reached his brain. "What...?" he breathed.

"You don't remember anything?" the captain asked. "You protected your friends from a couple of Hollows?"

"Hol...lows?" Toshiro asked, his mind drifting to unconsciousness again.

"Yeah," the captain said. "You got some pretty good moves, kid. I might want you in my division."

He let out a hearty laugh as Momo raced over to Toshiro. "Shiro-chan!" she cried, taking hold of his hand. "Are you feeling okay?! Do your wounds hurt?"

Toshiro had only one thing to say to her before he fell unconscious again. "Don't call me...Shiro-chan..."

Then his eyes closed as his hand went limp in her own.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo cried.

"He's gonna be fine," the captain said. "He's just tired. Let's get him to Squad Four so he can get treated."

Momo smiled and wrapped her arms around the captain's neck. "ARIGATO!"

The captain gave a hearty laugh as Toshiro was taken away on a stretcher. Then his eyes narrowed as he felt a trace of Toshiro's spiritual pressure.

Something was wrong with it.

* * *

Isshin entered his office and sat down in his chair. Then his mind went through what he had found in the World of the Living. Toshiro's lingering spiritual pressure felt murky.

Cold.

Dark.

Evil.

Such words described it fairly nicely. It was hardly that of a Shinigami, despite its power.

No, it felt more like...a Hollow. Or something close to it.

Isshin let out a huff as the secret of that boy continued to fly through his mind. "That kid," he said softly. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

At that time, no answers could be given. Only more questions.

* * *

(About a week later)

Toshiro winced and reached for his injury as he leaned against a wall in Rukon District. "Shiro-chan," Momo exclaimed softly. "Are you sure you don't want Jidanbo to help you?"

Toshiro gave Momo a glare. "First, don't call me Shiro-chan!" he snapped. "And second, it's bad enough that they told me to go home and take a break from school. I don't need Jidanbo to feel sorry for me and carry me all the way home. I'm strong enough to walk home by myself." He paused for breath. "Come to think of it, why are you following me home? The school break hasn't started yet."

Momo smiled. "Because I wanted to make sure my little brother was okay," she said.

"It's not like I asked you to," Toshiro grouched, turning his head to the side.

Momo never got tired of teasing him like that. "Okay then," she said. "Tell Granny I said hi, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Toshiro said. "Just go."

"Okay," Momo said. She then turned around and started down the hill again. "I'll see you later, Shiro-chan."

(Anger mark.) "I told you to stop calling me Shiro-chan!" Toshiro shouted, moments before wincing and placing his hand on his injury. He sucked in his pain and started for his old home.

The one place he was always welcomed.

He reached the bridge in front of his house just as a small, old woman opened the sliding door. She looked at him for a moment and gave him a soft smile. "Welcome home, Toshiro," she said.

Toshiro smiled in return. "Tadaima, Granny," he said.

* * *

**D.T.B: I think I just barely nailed my deadline there. (And hilariously, I didn't add Rangiku. Unless you count the slap.) SO! Anybody who watched the episode with the school flashback in the Soul Society Arc should know that those Hollows that attacked Toshiro were Aizen's. If you watched it and still didn't make the connection here, I'm telling you now. THEY WERE AIZEN'S. **

**The third and final part shall take place when Toshiro is third seat and he's getting his Bankai. We shall see the reason he had to 'die on the icy field.' (Unless it was actually explained in the manga or anime.) Please review. And NO FLAMES ABOUT TOSHIRO'S HOLLOW. **


	3. Part Three

**D.T.B: Okay. Okay. I was late. Whoops. Talk about ending this story with a crazy bang. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Wish I owned Toshiro.**

* * *

Part Three

* * *

It had been so long since he last heard from his captain.

Over three months. Toshiro had been keeping track. He didn't understand why his captain had left for so long, nor did he accept the realization that his captain wouldn't be coming back.

At least not initially.

Like the child he appeared to be, he hid in his room for the first few days. He refused to come out until he realized that his captain was indeed gone. And he was never going to come back.

Then he also realized that the paperwork that Rangiku had left untouched since their captain's disappearance wasn't going to handle itself. So he swallowed that vile taste in his mouth and got back to work. If Rangiku wasn't going to do it, he might as well step up to the plate.

However, while he was eager to do work – to do anything that would take his mind off of the squad's trouble – he had to admit, to himself, at least, that something was wrong with him. The number of days in the week that he woke up with a throbbing body and flaming head were up to six. During his work day, he would constantly suffer from recurring headaches or even hear a voice or a strange laugh. Whether it was because of his Bankai training or otherwise, he didn't know for certain. Nobody else seemed to hear the voice, and Squad 4 had told him that he was actually quite healthy for a boy his age. Especially one who was training for Bankai, something most Shinigami far older than him would have a difficult time doing on their own, which he was.

So he kept everything to himself. Rangiku wouldn't have been able to shed any light on the situation, seeing as how she was either sleeping or drunk most of the time. Most of the other captains, Kenpachi especially, would have considered him mad. Mayuri probably would have thought he was an excellent research subject and Toshiro wanted to avoid that. The last time that madman tried to experiment on him, Squad 12 was frozen over, Mayuri was put in Squad 4's warmest hospital room, and Toshiro was sent to his room in the Squad 10 barracks for the remainder of the week. While that bored Toshiro out of his mind, he also had to admit that he'd chosen the punishment. It was either that or a spanking.

Captain Isshin Shiba.

Sometimes, Toshiro wondered why in Soul Society he missed the guy.

* * *

Toshiro was carrying a large mount of paperwork towards the Captain's office. It was heavily apparent that he was thoroughly annoyed, seeing as how he was mumbling some incomprehensible language under his breath. He was going to have to find some way to make his lieutenant sober long enough for her to get her job done. He was getting terribly exhausted because of all the work he was doing.

Third seats were not supposed to do Captain-level paperwork!

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Toshiro mumbled. "I cannot work on my Bankai training when I'm handling all of her work."

"_Want me to help you out?_"

Instantly, Toshiro froze. That voice. He was hearing it yet again.

He could feel an icy hand touch his shoulder and a light chuckle attacked his ears again. He turned his head, his bright teal eyes shaking with terror.

It was him.

The White Toshiro.

White Toshiro was looking at him again, that snake-like grin still strong on his face. "Wha-?" Toshiro choked out.

The boy let out a chuckle again, and his grin spread further across his face, revealing his whitened teeth. "_Hello again, Aibou,_" he said with a slither in his voice.

Toshiro's eyes continued to shake with horror until he hit a wall.

A warm wall.

"Toshiro."

A warm wall that could talk. And had a very high pitched – bordering on annoying – voice.

Better known as the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori.

Toshiro pulled his face out of the mountain of paperwork and stared his friend in the face, with his own adopting a very grouchy expression. "What's the matter, Toshiro?" Momo asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm busy, Momo," Toshiro said with a grunt. "I've got a bunch of work to do."

"_You'd have less work if you just let me out once in a while._"

Toshiro froze again. "Toshiro?" Momo asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Go away," Toshiro mentally commanded.

"_I can't leave you any more than you can leave me. I'm you, after all._"

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!"

A light chuckle escaped White Toshiro. "_Oh, am I?_"

Toshiro didn't answer that. His ears began to ring and his breathing began to speed up.

"Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed.

Her friend had fallen to his knees, his head held in his thin fingers. "Toshiro! Are you okay!?" She fell to her own knees and held his body in her arms. "Talk to me, Toshiro. Please. Tell me what's the matter!"

"_Aw. How cute. Your little friend is worried about you. Maybe I should...explain it to her?_"

Instantly, Toshiro's eyes widened and he pushed Momo away. "Stay away from me!" he snapped.

Momo landed on her rear end, her eyes wide with fear. "Toshiro," she said softly. "Whatever is the matter?"

Toshiro was panting heavily as he stared into her fear filled eyes. Then he growled angrily. "Leave me alone," he snapped, turning around and running away.

Then he flash stepped away, leaving Momo in the middle of a bunch of paperwork that had been scattered across the way. "Oh, Toshiro," she squeaked. "What is the matter with you?"

* * *

Toshiro doubled over in the forests near Junrinan. His body was burning up and his heart was pounding like a drum. His breathing was coming out in short huffs. Mostly, it was because of all the Flash Steps he was using, although the boy in his head was definitely adding to it.

"_You know you can't avoid me forever, Toshiro._"

"I can try," Toshiro growled.

"_You never know. If you keep running away from me, I might show up when you're exhausted. Then I'll talk to that little friend of yours._"

Toshiro's face was twisted into an expression of pure terror. Then White Toshiro gave him his usual laugh. "_Oh, don't worry. I'll leave you alone for now. Just until you come to me. I'm tired of just waiting around._"

"I won't ever come to you."

_"__Oh, really? What if I said you had to if you wanted to get that Bankai you've been working so hard for?_"

Toshiro's eyes widened. "What?"

Another giggle from the boy. "_You heard me. I know you did. If you really want that Bankai, you're gonna have to remember what you told yourself when you first went to the academy._"

With that, White Toshiro went silent, leaving Toshiro to think in peace.

His Bankai.

The very thing he'd been working so hard for. The last thing he ever mentioned in a casual conversation – or what could be considered a 'casual conversation' with his Captain – to Isshin.

His desire to protect his friends. His promise to his Captain, to his Squad.

His promise to himself.

All manifested in a great power called "Bankai."

And it rested in the hands of the same pale-skinned boy that haunted his dreams. The same boy that forced him to black out a great many times, only to wake up to a training field that was broken down and frozen solid.

Why? Why him? Could it even be true? In the end, what other explanation could one offer him?

The answer: None.

Not a single one.

He reached for his face as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. Could he trust that boy?

No.

If what that boy so often told him was true, could he trust himself?

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was a whole week before Toshiro made up his mind. He had no fear. He only wondered if he could pull off what he planned on doing.

He didn't inform Rangiku of his decision, not that it would have made much of a difference if he did, seeing as how she was drunk and out cold again.

He woke up early and looked out his window. The sun had yet to rise in the Soul Society. The windows were slightly frosted. Clearly, the weather was a little on the nippy side.

Just the way Toshiro liked it.

He got out of his kimono and into his shihakusho. (Did they actually have a name for their PJs?) Then he held his zanpakuto in his fingers, looking at the finely designed grip and guard.

Hyourinmaru.

He slipped his zanpakuto over his shoulder and tied it with his sash.

There was no going back.

Not when he was so close to achieving his dream.

His sandals were slipped on his feet and he opened the door to his room. He gave the area around him a quick scan before using Flash Step and jumping away from his room.

No.

There was no going back.

He was either returning with his Bankai...or he was not returning at all.

* * *

The forests near Junrinan. How fitting.

He found an old clearing far away from the Rukon District. Perfect place should anything go wrong.

He could take no chances with what he was about to do.

Taking a deep breath, he plunged Hyourinmaru into the ground and sat down before it. His legs were folded like a pretzel (For lack of a better way to describe it.) and his palms were placed before his blade. He closed his eyes and allowed the cold to embrace him. He'd done it several times before and it had never failed once.

He would imagine wings of ice wrapping around him, lifting him up, and carrying him to a world of his own making.

It took him to his Inner World.

When he felt the familiar icy wind blow past his face, he opened his eyes. It worked again. He was in his Inner World.

The world of his heart.

"_Well, whaddaya know. You finally showed up._"

Toshiro looked up from where he sat and saw White Toshiro standing before him. His pale hands were resting on his hips and his snake-like grin had all but vanished, replaced with a more Toshiro-like grin. "_Hello..., Aibou._"

Toshiro scowled as he got on his feet. "Don't call me that," he said. "I'm only hear for one reason. I want my Bankai."

Never did he look more serious than when he said those words. However, all he got in response to his brief speech was loud, maniacal laughter. "_You!? Get Bankai!? How stupid!_"

The boy before him doubled over, his hands clutching his sides.

Toshiro's eyes remained firm and unwavering. It took White Toshiro a few minutes, but he soon calmed down and wiped the tears from his face. "_What do you think, Hyourinmaru? Should we test him?_" He looked to his right, his hands resting on his hips.

"Hyourin-?" Toshiro began in disbelief, his eyes shooting to his left. (Which is Hollow Toshiro's right.)

Before the two boys stood the great dragon of ice. His wings were spread wide, his ruby red eyes looking down at the Toshiros.

It was Hyourinmaru.

"_Indeed,_" the dragon said. "_A test is just what we need._"

"A test?" Toshiro asked. "What are you talking about?"

" _I shall not grant my power to a mere child,_" Hyrourinmaru said. "_If you truly wish to have my power, then you must prove your strength._" His eyes narrowed, giving him a very solemn air. "_Just what are you willing to do to go forward, boy? I shall not serve a master who cannot answer this question!_"

His body then glowed like a bright crystal and split in two, one half going to either boy. Toshiro's eyes widened when his great zanpakuto placed itself in his hand, transforming itself into his splendid sword. "Hyourinmaru," he breathed.

"_I'd snap out it if I were you._"

Toshiro looked over to White Toshiro, and found, to his horror, that he too held Hyourinmaru. Not to mention, he was lunging towards him with murder in his eyes. "_You're liable to get killed!"_

Toshiro reacted quickly, raising his sword to defend himself. However, while he was successful in blocking the attack, he was still sent flying back into the mountain nearby. White Toshiro merely laughed. "_And you want to achieve Bankai? You can't even defend against a single attack."_

The chalky white dust quickly settled and Toshiro leapt right back at him, sword at the ready. A loud cry escaped him as he swung his Hyourinmaru down against White Toshiro. However, with a slight grin on his face, White Toshiro deflected his blade with a single swing of his own. Toshiro's eyes widened with fear as White Toshiro grinned, chuckled, then spun himself around and pierced Toshiro through. Toshiro let out a pain-filled groaned as White Toshiro kicked him back into the mountain, this time with more power.

White Toshiro laughed again. "_Tell me, Toshiro, how do you expect to achieve Bankai when you can't even hit me? It's like giving a child a butcher knife and expecting him to understand that he shouldn't touch the sharp end. Don't you see? You're not ready, Aibou! You'll never be ready!_"

Toshiro fell to his knees, his precious sword falling to his side. His right temple was bleeding profusely and his hand was clutching his injured chest, blood staining his hand deep red. "That may be," he choked, coughing up a small amount of blood. He reached for his Hyourinmaru and forced himself back to his feet, using the sword as a walking stick. "But...if I won't be ready, then doesn't that mean you won't ever be ready too?"

White Toshiro's eyes widened and he forced himself to take a step back.

"You told me that you're me," Toshiro continued. "So if you're me, and I won't ever be ready to achieve Bankai, then that means you won't ever achieve it either."

White Toshiro gave him his snake-like grin. "_Tell me, Toshiro. What's the difference between a knight and his squire?"_

"What?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the question.

"_You heard me. But I'm not talking about anything simple here. Like the knight has the higher position or the squire is responsible for protecting the knight."_

He lunged forward, forcing Toshiro to raise his Hyourinmaru. "_The only difference between the two...is their instinct!_"

White Toshiro then sent Toshiro flying back again. "_It's instinct that helps us achieve Bankai, Aibou. The instinct of a warrior. The instinct of a fighter. The instinct that allows them to make quick judgments that can save the lives of those below them. Not the instinct of a child who simply wants to please himself._" He walked over to the injured Shinigami and gave him a gentle kick. Just to make sure he was still alive. "_I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna be a squire to a knight who doesn't have the instinct that can save his life. If you won't awaken your Bankai,_" he raised his sword above Toshiro's limp body; "_then I'll do it!"_

He then plunged it into the ground, but missed Toshiro entirely.

No.

Toshiro wasn't even there anymore.

"I don't know about you," Toshiro said, revealing himself to be standing on his feet, his sword held a ruler, "but I'm not going to be a squire either. Especially not to somebody like you."

White Toshiro simply gave him a 'tch.' "_So what are you gonna do then, Aibou? Just how far..._" he lunged at Toshiro again, his eyes wide, his sword held firmly in his hands; "_are you willing to go!?_"

Stab.

Silence.

Then the sound of a sword hitting the ground.

White Toshiro wore an expression of total surprise while Toshiro himself wore a face of contentment. White Toshiro's paper-white hands were being dyed red with blood.

Blood from Toshiro's wound.

White Toshiro had pierced him through the heart.

"I have decided...to go forward," Toshiro choked, blood falling down his lip. He looked to White Toshiro with blurry eyes. "Even if it means...I have to die...on this icy field."

White Toshiro was surprised beyond compare.

"You're right," Toshiro continued. "I may not be ready to achieve Bankai yet. But...," he placed his bloody hand on the Hyourinmaru in White Toshiro's hands; "I am not...going to run away." He let out a bloody cough and doubled over. "Not now. Not...ever..."

His vision then went blurry and, as the world went black, he fell to the ground with a soft thud.

His blood began to stain the snow beneath him and his heart began to slow.

Then finally...it stopped.

Toshiro Hitsugaya...had died on the icy field.

* * *

White Toshiro looked at the body of Toshiro Hitsugaya. "_Well, whaddaya know. That was the right answer, Aibou. Guess you're not as stupid as I thought. Looks like you're the knight. And I'm the lowly squire._"

A gust of cold wing blew past him and he turned to face the great dragon again. Hyourinmaru was looking down at his fallen master. "_So did he pass the test?_"

Hyourinmaru nodded. "_Indeed,_" he said. "_Thank you._"

"_Eeeh, don't give me that. I don't want a thank you._" He sat down and folded his legs, his hands on his knees. "_Because he passed, that means I'm stuck with you again. Such a shame._" He looked over his shoulder, over to Hyourinmaru. "_I was getting ready to enjoy myself on the outside._"

"_You shall have your chance, Hollow,_" Hyourinmaru said. "_As much as I would like it not to be, you shall have your chance._"

White Toshiro let out a chuckle. "_Well, that's good to hear."_ He then allowed himself a stretch. "_Well, looks like I'd better return to you already. We can't let our knight die early._"

Hyourinmaru nodded and White Toshiro only gave him another grin before he faded away into snowflakes, returning to Hyourinmaru's wings. Then Hyourinmaru lowered his head to his master's cold corpse. "_Master...you have earned my strength._" He spread his wings wide and lifted his master up with the icy winds. Then he wrapped his wings around Toshiro, enveloping him in a freezing blanket of snow and ice. "_I shall stay by your side, no matter what...Master._"

Toshiro's fingers gave a quick twitch. His eyes opened up, his body having been given a new strength, and he looked up to his magnificent zanpakuto. His lips formed into a childish expression as he said a single word.

"Hyo-Hyourinmaru."

* * *

"Toshiro!" Rangiku called out. "Where are you? You've got paperwork to do, you know."

Where could that boy genius have gone? She had gone to his room to wake him up, only to find that he wasn't there. All she did find was a note.

_"__Don't look for me._"

Simple. Got the point across. But incredibly short.

Just like Toshiro.

Oh, how he would have hated her for thinking that.

She looked all over the Seireitei for Toshiro, and when that failed, she looked in Junrinan. Thank goodness Jidanbo knew where he went. Otherwise, she might have never found him.

She landed gracefully on her feet just as a terrible shriek reached her ears.

Very high-pitched. And very frightened.

Instantly, Rangiku raced over to the source and froze in her tracks.

It was Momo, her face red with tears.

And she was cradling a blood-covered Toshiro Histugaya. His shihakusho looked to be torn to shreds, like someone had attacked him with a sword. His breathing was raspy and far in between and his skin was a deathly pale.

And Hyourinmaru, his precious sword, his partner even, was laying on the ground, icy and cracked.

Rangiku's eyes shook with terror as she looked at her 3rd seat. First her Captain went missing in the World of the Living, now this?

No.

Not while she could help it.

"Step aside," she said, walking over to Momo and taking Toshiro from her arms. "What happened? Do you happen to know?"

Momo shook her head. "No," she choked. "I was looking for him and I found him like this. Oh, Shiro-chan." Then she went right back to crying.

"Don't cry," a voice said. "I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Both girls looked up to Aizen, who had just arrived. "C-Captain Aizen," Momo squeaked. Then she jumped into his arms, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Captain Aizen! It's Shiro-chan!"

Aizen wrapped his arms around his lieutenant. "Don't worry, Momo," he said. "I've called Squad 4. A member is on their way."

Momo's eyes widened and she smiled at her Captain.

Meanwhile, Aizen's eyes were directed to Toshiro.

The boy's Spiritual Pressure was like ice. This was a clear change, as before it was dark, heavy, and cold. The Hollow Spiritual Pressure, the Spiritual Pressure that had been with him since his arrival in the Soul Society, was suppressed. It was like it was never there to begin with.

A light grin appeared on his face. Ah well. Even if the Spiritual Pressure was being suppressed, the Hollow was still there.

He'd have to keep a close eye on Toshiro now. That much was for certain.

* * *

(Time of Grimmjow's attack on Karakura.)

Isshin looked up at the battling Shinigami. He couldn't go up and assist them, but he knew who was there. His former lieutenant and 3rd seat were fighting against the Arrancars, as were his son and his friends.

A smile appeared on his face as Toshiro's Spiritual Pressure began to soar through the use of Bankai. "I told you you'd make it, Toshiro," he said. "And now, you're a Captain. I'm proud of you, Toshiro. I can see why Old Man Yamamoto...sent me to escort you to the Soul Society. You truly are a child prodigy."

He felt his old 3rd seat's Spiritual Pressure for a moment longer. Then he smiled even more. "I see that Hollow of yours is still asleep," he said. "For your sake, I hope it stays that way..., Toshiro."

Then he turned around and walked into his house. While he wanted to help them, the time to reveal that he was still alive had not yet come. But he made a promise. A promise that he'd return to them. That he'd return to his 3rd seat, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

It was his promise to himself.

Someday, he'd return. He'd return to Squad 10 and help them in whatever trouble they might be in.

And then, he'd give Toshiro a noogie for eating his manju bun.

* * *

**D.T.B: Yay! The Frozen Vizard is COMPLETE! XD**

**Thank you, everybody, for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It was so nice to see that my first Bleach fanfic made such a great impression on all of you. Invisible cookies for those who review or have already reviewed. Merry Christmas! XD**


End file.
